


Bad Little Boy

by Bluemedallion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gay, Human, Singing, Sleep Deprivation, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: Virgil hasn't slept.  He's delirious!  Yeah.  That's it.  Just delirious.





	Bad Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing something that not prinxiety? More likely than you think
> 
> I'm a multishipper 👀👀
> 
> Anyways here you go enjoy kids
> 
> Tw: swearing

Virgil hasn’t slept in approximately 84 hours.  That’s three and a half days, just to clear it up for your feeble brains that suck at math.  So, obviously, Virgil was dissociating hard as fuck.  Currently, he waszoning out.  Upside down.  Hanging off the side of the fridge.

Honestly, Virgil had no idea how he got there.  But really, he was too fucked up to care.  He had absolutely no clue how long he had been hanging there.  Virgil had abandoned scrolling through his phone at around 11 PM, so it was probably like, 1.

Suddenly, Patton was walking down the stairs.  He was stretching his arms above his head, and Virgil could not physically pull his eyes away from the small bit of skin that he revealed.

“Virgil?” Patton raised an eyebrow, questioning his position as soon as he turned to the fridge.

“Yo.” Virgil smiled, doing an upside down two-fingered salute.

“Virgil, what are you doing?  You could fall down from there, or the blood could all rush to your brain!  Get down from there!” Patton scolded, putting his hands on his hips.

Virgil closed one of his eyes, using the other to look Patton up and down.  Or… down and up?  Either way, Virgil gave a huge grin.

“ _Good little girl… always picking a fight with me you know that I’m bad, but you’re spending the night with me._ ” Virgil began to sing, watching Patton’s face contort to a worried grin.

“Virgil, wha—?” Patton laughed nervously, only to be interrupted.

“Shh.  I’m singing for you, it’s rude to interrupt.” Virgil smirked watching as Patton’s face quickly flushed pink.

“ _What?  Do you want?  From my world, you’re a good little girl._ ” Virgil finished with a riff before looking up/down at Patton expectantly.

“Virgil… wait, how long has it been since you slept?” Patton asked a bit worriedly, watching as Virgil laughed.

“Like… three days?” He giggled guiltily, watching Patton’s expression harden.

“Right, that’s it.  You’re delirious.  C’mon kiddo, you’re going to bed.” Patton ordered, to which Virgil scoffed.

“Nahhh, it’s not that bad.  I do it all the time.  Besides, I want you to finish the song!  It’s so us, Patton.  It would totally be our song or whatever if you actually liked me back.” Virgil grinned, seeming to not even realize what he said.  Patton’s stern expression dropped into one of surprise and he blushed profusely.

“Virgil… get down from there!” Patton stammered, shaking his head.  Virgil was delirious.  That’s all.

“C’mon Pat, finish the song!” Virgil pleaded, doing his best puppy dog eyes.  Patton was legally not allowed to say no to that.  So instead he sighed, leaning against the counter.

“ _Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like.  I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy.  And, if you are, why do, you want to hang out with me?_ ” Patton sang, watching Virgil’s eyes close as he seemed to melt into bliss.  The image made Patton melt a bit before he yelped, remembering that _holy heck Virgil could literally fall._

Patton ran to him, catching Virgil just before he slipped to the floor.  “Hey!  Virgil, this is why I told you to be careful!”

Virgil just looked up at him and gave him a shit-eating grin.  Patton huffed, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

“Right, I’m getting you to bed.” Patton stated, walking towards Virgil’s bedroom.  Virgil groaned, nuzzling into Patton’s chest.

“Don’t you know I’m a villain?  Every night I’m out killin’, sending everyone running like children.” Virgil continued the song, even though it really turned into more of a sonnet.  Patton was going to die from this affection, let’s be real.

Virgil continued to mumble more of the sonnet, but most of the words were muffled in Patton’s shirt.  They reached Virgil’s room in a few moments, and Patton kicked the door shut behind him as he shifted Virgil’s weight once more.  Virgil was still mumbling the words as Patton gently laid him down onto his bed.

“I'm from the Nightosphere, to me you're clear, transparent.  You've got a thing for me Pat, it's apparent.” Virgil winked, pulling the forever-red Patton onto his bed with him.

“I know you probably won’t remember this when you wake up, but I really do Virgil.  Got a thing for you.” Patton smiled softly.  He had never seen Virgil smile so brightly.  Virgil leaned up, kissing the top of Patton’s head before nuzzling into him.

“I love you.” Virgil sighed happily.

“I love you too.” Patton kissed Virgil’s cheek, and was slowly drifting back into sleep until…

“Oh yeah, Pat, by the way, why the fuck are you fully dressed?  I’d expect you to be wearing your pajamas or something, it’s like one AM.”

“Language!  Also… Virgil…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s six AM.”

“What?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song yall
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=86yQIQFgWZk 
> 
> Yeet
> 
> I wrote this forever ago when I discovered this song and was like wtf that's moxiety defined
> 
> So yea


End file.
